


Krystal Rose Cousland Female Commander Secret Pregnancy

by Lital



Series: Krystal Rose Cousland Female Commander Secret Pregnancy [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Commander Female Cousland, F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, King Alistair, Queen Cousland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lital/pseuds/Lital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal has kept her Pregnancy a Secret even from her own husband King Alistair but knows she was sick at one time but the rest remains unknown to everyone except Wynne and Anders may know or not unsure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend InannaAthanasia for helping me with my spelling, i am grateful for the fixing of my spelling errors, This is something I thought would give a twist to a Commander of the Gray wardens, I hope you all enjoy my first real attempt at writeing.  
> Thank you InannaAthanasia for helping with editing :)

Wynne and Warden Commander Krystal finely met up at the chantry of Amaranthine, she raised her brow as she spoke softly as she told the others to go shopping, while she went to take care of some businesses, she didn’t tell them where she was heading but they knew not to question their Commander For she would jump there hides, soon she walked over to see Wynne who had been awaiting for her. She looked around for a moment and followed behind Wynne, inside the Chantry and into a side room she went into, she shut the door behind her, and she stood up tall and proud she gave a sigh deeply as she spoke  
  
"Thank you for coming Wynne on short notice, I am not sure how much longer I can keep this hidden from the others, I think Anders may have noticed something was off but I didn’t say anything but I fear Alistair may find out sooner then I want him to know. "  
  
Wynne blinked a few times before speaking, "Milady, with you being as sick as you are and trying to hide it is not the way to go on about this, Alistair is worried sick about you after he found out you was sick from me, I never meant to let it slip out, I humble ask you to forgive this old woman mind." gave a worried smile to Krystal and nodding her head as she stood there, Wynne spoke again as she waved her hand to unfold a bed for Krystal to lay upon to be examined "remove your armor my dear, and we shall get started."  
  
Krystal smiled to Wynne "thank you" she said tiredly, she started to remove her armor when she placed her two hand long sword on near the door mixed with her chainmail armor near it. she was in her cloth shirt and cloth breeches, she sat down slowly on the bed that Wynne had summoned out for her, she laid down slowly looking at Wynne stun face as she sigh, "What’s wrong Wynne?" she asked  
  
Wynne spoke suddenly as she blinked her eyes, "My dear you look farther along then I suspected, have you been eating well?"  
  
Krystal gave a nod of her head lightly "yes I have been eating more than normal but that is expected when your pregnant after all, If Alistair finds out I am with child he will come here and try to get me to leave for a while till our child is born, and as it sits, we isn’t got the man power to take over for me. I can't risk it when the battle is so near to coming. But I would like it if you could tell him for me. I fear he might get his temper and would want to drag me home, I will admit I am worried for our child safety above my own.”  
  
Sighing deeply and closing her eyes as Wynne put her hands lightly feeling Krystal tummy, and giving a soft smile as her hands glowed slightly a pale blue aura, a shocked expression upon Wynne face looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"I do not think your body can keep up with the stress you are under but your there are growing good but I fear you will need to stop wearing your chainmail armor dear, it is causing to much pressure upon your belly." She said quietly  
  
Krystal opened her eyes as she heard the words they’re growing good. "What do you mean they’re?" she raised a brow in a arch as she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"My dear you are with twin's I thought I had told you." she shook her head no as she laid there silently before hearing voices enter the chantry that she knew well.  
  
"Oh crap. I can't let them find out." she looked worried as when placed an illusion spell over Krystal to make her look normal.  
She waited a bit of time before looking at Wynne and gave a sigh of relive as she listen rather quietly to the voices near the door, aplenty it was Nathaniel Howe and Fergus, her brother as her heart sank deep in her chest like someone had stabbed her, but how could she explain this to her brother who had came to visit for a few days she stood up as she walked slowly to the door and lean against the wall listening to the two speak, she raised her hands quickly to cover her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks feeling sick to her stomach, Wynne came over behind her and rub her back softly to help ease her pain.  
  
"Come dear, you’re just going to worry yourself even more, lay and rest for a bit, you have been through so much this past year, I am proud of you but at the same time I worry for you even so, you’re like a daughter to me and I want to make sure you will be alright, I can give you a few vials to hold you over for another month. I will be here the day after you drink the last one, 1 Vile a week is all you need to take you right now as you are around 5 months and a week. It seems your morning sickness still reminds it's not uncommon but these herbs here should help with it. But for now rest my dear you have not much longer to go till they will be here till then please be careful. Alistair would be heartbroken if anything was to happen to you and once he finds out you’re with his children there is sure to be no end of hearing him rant about the castle about you fighting like this.” she whispered softly to Krystal  
  
Fergus spoke even more as she listens to her brother talk to Nathaniel.  
  
"How is my baby sister been doing?” he spoke high and proud like their father did  
  
“Well from what I have seen she seems to be slowing down some, maybe it's just me thinking like that, From what I have gathered is Anders has been watching her closely without her knowing it, but he had said something that caught my attention, it seems our leader maybe under a great deal of stress and has been looking rather pale these past few months, she seems to snap at anyone who questions her looking pale and she retreats to the study for a while, but when fighting she speaks not a word really, we can read each other besides that drunken Dwarf. She should be around someplace, if you would like I can look around and have her meet you at the keep.” Nathaniel responded with a hint of a worried tone  
  
“No need Nathaniel, we have known each other long enough to know how she is once she has her mind set, I came to actual drop off some gifts that belonged to our mother, they were saved for her, when she became in her when she was to turn 20” In his hand he held a ring of emerald green and a package that contained a dress that was of blue green laced with golden embroidery that was a gown for a ball and in the middle of the package contained a necklace that was a tear drop pendent with matching tear drop earrings.

Krystal stood there listening to Nathaniel talk to her elder brother Fergus and her tears ran down her cheeks more, Wynne just stood there behind her trying help her to relax, she heard there footsteps fade always slowly as she turned to Wynne and spoke once she didn’t fell ill again.

 

 "Wynne I am scared to face my brother and the others, I must remain strong as I can, but for now I know I must rest, but I will try and go to sleep early tonight. However I do have much paper work to fill out and until then I need to get back out before Varel sends out a search party, or he may send Oghren after me. I would never hear the end of. We have to keep a huge casket of Ale just for him; I must say even after all that time we spent with him, he has not changed. He is still the same old Oghren as ever.”

 

Thank you Wynne for coming to see me, it means a lot to me and be sure to have Leliana and Zevran with you when you do go to tell Alistair about me, I fear he may try and do something entirely stupid, but it seems I am the one who is being foolish, I take my duty so seriously, I know Alistair still misses Duncan as do I, but I also miss my little nephew, my sister-in-law, my mother and father as well. I wish I could have them back in my life." she looks down at her ring and twisted it lightly upon her right hand ring finger; it bore the Cousland crest of Highever. She stopped twisting it for a moment and lifted her hand to the locket that was around her neck that held her mother and father photo inside as she flipped it open and showed Wynne.

She would give a slight smile despite the tears that ran down her cheeks, her eyes the color of sapphire blue eyes, the same blue her father had.

 

Krystal closed the locket shut as she reached down to pick up her armor and started to slowly put it on again, and latched each piece till it felt right upon her body.

 

 "Wynne will I see you next month right?"

 

Wynne would give a nod of her head and smiled "you will dear, and do not worry I am sure Alistair will be please to know, you are safe and taken care of."

 

 Krystal smiled brightly as she gave Wynne a hug before picking up the vial’s Wynne had given her and placed them in a pouch she kept at her side, she gave a soft nod of her head as she grabbed her two hand sword and placed it on her backside

 

"See you in a month Wynne"

 

She opened the side door and slipped out and went to speak with the Revered Mother of the chantry and gave them an offering of hundred  _sovereigns_ to help out. She then knelt down and asked for the mother's blessing, before leaving the chantry. She went to buy a few minor items one of them being the mint balm for Oghren who complained he was special so she made sure she got the best one they had, before meeting up with everyone. Nathaniel stopped her and said that her brother Fergus has been looking for her, her eyes widen rather big before sighing deeply and gave a nod.

 

 "Thank you Nathaniel, it would be good to see him again, not a problem."

 

They finished up and went heading back to Vigil's keep, soon as they arrived Fergus gave a strange sort of look to his younger sister

 

 "Here she is now Varel, no need to send the hounds for her now." he joked loudly as she ran up and gave her brother a soft hug careful not to squeeze hard to reveal her  secret pregnancy to her brother

 


	2. Returned to Vigil's Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal Spills the News to her brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for the lack of story, there will be more I am just slow at writing, Please bare with me and my friend. In the Mean time check out my Friend InannaAthanasia, she has really great story's as well that she writes

“Brother!!!”, she called out in a happier to see him after the long months after everything had been finished while fixing up the Cousland family home, as a bitter bite stung her mouth with sadness for a moment before her brother took her 2 handed sword from her back and drop it to the ground before picking his little sister up and twirled her around in a circle

 

 "Oh little sister, you have put on some weight, what have they been feeding you it feels like you have gained around 20 pounds.”

 

Her eyes widen some before shaking her head to dismiss the comment her brother said as she argued back to him

 

"I Have not put on weight, Oh wait maybe a little, well the price of being a Grey Warden I suppose, she laughed trying to hide a worried look in her eyes while he placed her back on the ground "Maybe it is my armor dear brother, I did have some repairs done just recently."

 

He cracked a wide smile as heard her say that. Before looking around and noticing two paintings hanging of the wall. One was her as the Warden Commander of the Grey with dressed in her formal armor that her father had gifted her when she became of age a few weeks before their sad departure to be at the Maker's side. A deep sigh over came them both, and the other painting was of Fergus himself in his attire with his little sister.

 

Fergus started to speak once more before bending down and grabbing her two hand sword and grind widely. "Come with me, my dear sister we must converse in private."

 

 She arched her brow slightly without a word of question. She led the way to her study that was off of the main hall from the room were all was gathered to discuss the upcoming battle.

 

Fergus cleared his throat some before speaking "What seems to be going on dear little sister, this is not like you to not send a letter in months, I received word from King Alistair saying you was sick the day he last saw you. Care to fill me in upon what seems to be wrong? That glint in your eyes tells me there something your hiding."

 

Krystal sighed deeply and tried to avoid her brother's gaze but it didn’t help her in the matter he knew her better than anyone could besides their mother and father. She choked out the words "...if." she couldn’t bring herself to tell him before trying to change the subject, Fergus gave a grunt when he knew she was trying to avoid the question.

 

"Please have a seat, trust me you will want to." she said as she joked some as she glanced at their mother's and father's wedding portrait and gave a deep sigh.

"I wish mother and father could be here. I know they would not approve of what I am doing while like this. Mother was always so keened on protecting me the hardships, were father always said I was like a boy hard headed and was better with a blade then any man wielding a two hand sword...”

 

Fergus listen intently before speaking up. "Speaking of mother and father here this is for you, I found them hidden in mother trunk under the bed with a letter attached to it for you." 

 

Krystal looked rather somewhat confused, as she took the package her brother held onto, and passing the letter to his sister."

 

_My Dearest daughter Krystal_

_I had been holding this for a special day for your 20th year,_

_I am so proud of you my darling you have bloomed into a fine young lady_

_To my surprise, hard to say I can't call you my little girl any longer,_

_your father and I had this specially made for your big day, I know we couldn’t have been there for you that day and I am truly sorry my darling remember we will always love you and be here for you when you need us no matter where we are traveling to._

_I hope that one day you will have a family of your own, and understand why we do what we did to teach you. Your father is most likely laughing at Fergus for teaseling you, should you know, I was once a battle maiden myself, but proven to be the softer side of me that landed me your father._

_Happy 20th year my dear._

_~love mother and father~_

Tears welled up in Krystal's eyes and ran down the sides of her cheeks as she passed the letter to her brother to read. She broke down and sobbed hard at her desk as Fergus put the letter down and got to his feet and walked around her desk to give her a hug.

 

Just as Fergus touched her she cried out not to touch her "I am unworthy Fergus..."

He tilted his head as he placed a hand to her shoulder anyways he knew he could see her suffering baring all this pain built up inside her, she shot his hand away as she undid her clasp on her armor, Fergus looked away from his sister doing that as she stood dropping each piece of armor to the floor as she stood there only in her cloth undershirt that was for her armor and her leggings as stared at him.

 

She mumbled something to him that captured his mind as he turned to look at her, his mouth fell silently open at what he was not expecting to see. She had lifted her shirt up to show her tummy area to reveal to him what she had indeed been hiding from everyone.

 

He gasped as he moved closer to her as she spoke

 

 "Fergus I... I... I'm pregnant" she spoke softly and was thankful the office study she had worked in always was a thick that no one could hear in. "I am sorry...”

 

She lowered her head as she let herself drop to her knees as she and sat on the back of her feet and cried. Fergus knelt down and took a seat next to her and pulled his sister into a close hug as he spoke

 

"Mother would be having a fit if she knew you was fighting in your condition and I am pretty sure father would not allow it either. You have been hidden this for how long and going through this alone. "

 

She made a squeak in part sob "Five months and a week. I haven’t been going threw it entirely alone, Wynne has been coming to see how I am and doing a check up without anyone knowing, I made excuses and sneaked off while the others do some shopping or go to the tavern."

 

He gave a frown as he heard this while speaking softly "Why didn’t you tell me sooner, I could haven’t sent my men to come and help you out and ease the burden, I wish I knew before now I myself would have joined in and help you... Krystal. Does Alistair even know?"

 

He asked the question to her as she just shook her head no. that gave him the answer "Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

“Fergus It's because it's my duty to put others before myself, I care too much about everyone besides myself. I was told long ago that a gray warden couldn’t possible have any chance of conceiving a child let alone two of us trying. Queen of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, Cousland, Dragon Slayer, Do I really need more High Titles dear brother." she tried to joke but failed at it horrible, he wrapped his arms and pulled her close and gave a sigh

 

"You really are just as hardhead as ever dear little sister." he said messing up her hair which she had braided and pulled up to keep her long hair from dragging. 

 

He got to his feet after he let her go and stood up and offered to help her to her own, She gracefully accepted the help and looked at him

 

 "Fergus...." she said softly as she stared up at him knowing he was a good foot taller than she was and he wiggled his brows to try and make her laugh, Krystal looked at him and did't laugh at his brow movements. She would just stare him down till he answered her.

 

 "Yes?" he said in responds to her question.

 

“Can you please go to see Alistair?  Something tells me he is going to need you."

 

He arched his brows in a bit of shock to her request "Me go see the King of Ferelden?  You got to be joking." he laughed hard before getting punched in the arm "Ouch! Why did you hit me for sister?”

 

“Well he is your brother in-law." she gave that evil smirk to her brother

 

 “Alright I will go just to make you happy sister. But if I get bruised up I am coming to tickle you" she smiled softly as she giggled to him "Well Leliana and Zevran will be there with Wynne; Last I knew he was traveling in the Bannorn I just hope he doesn’t do something stupid."

 

She stood there and picked up her armor and sword as she placed her weapon on the rack, she turned around and looked at her brother "Mind given me a bit of a help?" she said as she started dressing back up in her armor, her hand tried to clasp the back part but she couldn’t reach it, before hearing her brother latch it for her "Thank you" she said before spinning around and placing a kiss to her brother cheek softly

 

Wynne made it back to where Alistair who had returned to Denerim after she had paid a visit to Krystal who was in Amaranthine for a few days. She had stayed to take care of a few minor issue that called her there, she needed to speak with someone who was stationed at the chantry, who was needed to go to Cumberland, once that was taken care of, she awaited for Krystal who had requested to see her, she slumped her shoulders a little as she was getting to where all the traveling was starting to take its toll upon her body, she remembered something that Krystal had said a few years back, that she was springy for her age, she couldn’t help but laugh now at how some of the jokes Krystal had made always seem to bring a smile to her. but now Krystal needed her more than ever before, Ferelden had its queen who was loved by many, but soon would have two new heirs to prepare for and soon, she shook her head as she went in to find Zevran and Leliana and had them meet up with her after supper.

 

 "My dear Leliana and Zevran, I am going to need your help here soon when we meet with Alistair", Leliana looked to Zevran with a look that told them each something was up but they didn’t know why, and they both spoke at the same time to Wynne request.

 

 "Is this about Krystal?" they asked  and Wynne just nodded her head before speaking once more "give me a few days and I will prepare some vials that I need to have ready to take back with me when I return to visit with her. She is unharmed, it's more along some news that retains to our Alistair, and you both may need to restrain him if it goes badly."

 

 They each gave a nod in understand what must be done and they each retired to their rooms that evening, the next few days Alistair was as normal awaiting for them all for breakfast but he was already eating his third plate full of food, that had eggs, toast, slices of ham, and fresh fruit of mixed berries surrounded by bright red apples, jugs filled with water, milk and a type of reddish looking drink that must have been freshly made from mashed strawberries and cherry mixed with a bit of sugar and water to sweeten the taste.

 

Alistair looked up with slice of cheese on toast as he placed it down upon the plate that was before him as he stood and greeted everyone

 

"Good morning Wynne, Zevran and Leliana, I hope the rooms were to your liking. I have received word that Teyrn Fergus Cousland will be here shortly.  He had wanted to meet up with me. Seems everyone nowadays wants to meet with the King of Ferelden he joked, help your selves everyone" before returning back to eating his plate of food.

 

 Teyrn Fergus arrived a few hours later as he was greeting in the throne room of the castle, and greeted the king in a formal manner.

 

"Greetings, your Majesty.” he said braking into a slight bow to him.

 

Alistair smirked and gave a slight eye roll to him "Oh Fergus you know you are family now you know you don't need to do that."

 

Fergus greeted Wynne and the other two who made him laugh at poking each other.

 

"Excuse me I need a word with lady Wynne," he held out his arm to escort her from the room for a few moments to discuss something, "I take it you know about Krystal then Milord?" he gave a nod of his head a few times as she spoke to him "I tend to tell him today, Fergus, she is suffering much because she has hidden it even from him, I am glad she told you, she worried much about how you would feel if you found out she had been hiding it from you, but from my guess upon it, it went well I assume.  well I wouldn’t say well more confusion upon why she wouldn’t tell me, when we had always been so close to each other, but I believe our family's death plays a part in it. but she told me you might need my help with Alistair that is why I am hear and from the look of things, he barely sleeps anymore from how tired he is looking. Well Fergus you are partly indeed right, he has been worried sick over her and she barely has time to write with that battle so close, but I am glad you are here milord, he may as well flip as she suspects he will, shall we tell him then now?" she spoke softly "yes, Zevran and Leliana already know what they must do while we speak to him. Alright I am ready when you are Wynne."

 

Both had returned from another room as Wynne moved in front to speak with Alistair, his eyebrow hitched up from a paper he had been reading, that was a letter from his love, he set it aside and smiled which beamed from him as he spoke "Yes Wynne?" he said as he spoke to her

 

"Milord I have some news for you about Krystal." his eyes shifted slightly hearing the tone of her voice and knew something wasn’t right, this was not like Wynne at all to bring something up rather sudden like this but why had she awaited a few days to tell him unless Fergus knew something as well and that was why he had come, many thoughts ran in his mind upon what could have happen that made them feel they needed to address it upon today after her return was a few days ago.

 

He shook his head as he heard Wynne speaking "Sorry, got a bit distracted by the flying cheese wheel." he cracked a joke

 

"Milord, The news I am about to tell you may not like and may try and do something reckless, Our Queen is with your heir's your majesty."  

 

The room then fell silent and the look upon Alistair's face register that it hasn’t fully sunk in, till he stood up and started to head towards the doors of the castle, Zevran grab Alistair right arm and Leliana grab his left and held him tight as he snap into a full rage shouting, at them all to let him go

 

 "Milord, she knew if you found out you would do something like this, she has been hiding it from everyone but me, her own brother just Found out to not long ago, but she is the reason why he is here, to help keep you from doing something stupid Alistair.."

 

Alistair sighed deeply before falling to the ground on his knees "After everything we been through she couldn’t tell me this. What about baby is it... alright?" he asked Wynne sounding like he was going to break into tears

 

 "They are fine Alistair and so is she.” Wynne reassured him

 

“Wynne, what do you mean they????" he questioned her with a higher pitched voice.

 

 Wynne couldn’t help but let a chuckle out at the sound of his voice "Yes Alistair, she is with babies she going to have twins."

 

Fergus's mouth fell open at the part mentioning them instead of it, which he knew it meant more than one baby.

 

"Fergus' close your mouth let you catch flies in there dear boy." Leliana squealed in delight of the news and Zevran just shook his head.


	3. The Shock

Fergus closed his mouth as he blinked his eyes slightly amazed at the news "Forgive my rudeness, I only knew she was Pregnant, I didn’t know she didn’t tell me much of anything else other then she feels unworthy and ashamed of herself. Alistair, I don't believe she intended to hurt you, she was scared, I gave her a package that I found addressed to her from our mother and father and she broke down and lost all self control and that’s when she told me, well rather then tell she showed first then told me. I fear for my sister but she has always done her duty first before her own self came our father and mother pride and joy, with a mouth upon speaking her mind but she never let any emotion show when it came to her duty and pride, she always tried to be so strong in front of everyone and when alone she let herself down and I believe with her blaming herself for not staying behind and fighting to the death. I know it has been bothering her lately, as it will mark the 20th year for her birthday she has never had a birthday without our mother and father." Fergus stopped talking and sighed deeply hanging his head down as a few tears ran from the corner of his eyes, before brushed them away.

 

 "Please do excuse me, I need sometime alone." he excused himself from the throne room and went out to the battlements to watch the sunset.

 

Wynne frown as she looked to Alistair and spoke "Alistair, you should write to your wife soon, I am sure she would like to hear from you."

 

Zevran and Leliana let go of Alistair once he has calmed down and they spoke with each other while Alistair just stood there on his knees looking like a lost boy who had lost something he didn’t even know existed at the time. Staying silent, he stood as Wynne told him to write his wife a letter. He shook his head unable to mouth any words other than what he had already said.

 

"Come now let's get you up yes?" Zevran said as he shook his head and walked from the room at a brisk movement as if he was trying not to run.

 

 Leliana watched before turning to Wynne and asking if she should go after him. Wynne just shook her head no before speaking.

 

“Let him have a bit of time to himself dear, this must be a great deal of shock for him to learn all at once."

 

Alistair once was out of sight rushed towards the kitchen and grabbed a large chunk of cheese and some bread and headed towards his room before bumping into Fergus.

 

 "Good evening Alistair is there anything wrong?" his eyes twitched as if he knew he was going to say something before croaking out the words "Come with me Fergus we need to talk I think."

 

Fergus nodded his head softly as he followed Alistair through the castle and up to his private room. The room was set up with a lounge and a fireplace for family to gather in. Alistair set the cheese and bread on the tray that sat on a small stand before looking up.

 

 "Care for a drink? I think we both might need it after what we had heard and found out."

 

Fergus shut the door behind them and walked to a small sofa.

 

 "Yes please, Maker knows I could use a drink."

 

Alistair let a soft chuckle out as he pour a rich deep red wine into a glass and handed it to Fergus before pouring himself one, before staring into the fire.

 

 "I know the feeling on that Fergus, I just don't get it why she waited to tell us." he said as he took a drink from his glass and sighed deeply.

 

Fergus sat there and took a few swigs of his drink as he listened to Alistair speak before hearing him offer a chunk of cheese and bread and gracefully turn them down, he had a pit in his stomach that turned like he had ate something that didn’t agree with him, but tried to ignore it before speaking to Alistair.

 

 "Alistair, I really cannot say much other than she does take after our Mother and Father a great deal, Mother was stubborn as a ox and gentle as a flower, but quick witted when it came down to fighting, but somehow my mother always managed to nag at Krystal to the point she was ready to pull her hair out from when we was kids, Mother had a fit when she begged and pleaded Father to teach her how to fight, I can remember it as if it was yesterday, she was no older than 4 years old asking that question, the armor she wears now was ceremonial and given to her when she reached 18 years in honor of her defeats and as a birthday gift.” Fergus paused and drew a deep breath “It's still hard on even me to accept the fact that it was earlier that day I said goodbye to my wife and son."

 

Alistair said nothing as Fergus spoke hearing a few choke up tears hidden as he tried to mask them. They continue to speak for hours till Alistair was lying passed out on the sofa and Fergus on the other side passed out and his face stained with tears running from the corner of his eyes as he slept.  

 

They slept till a bang on the door came, Alistair woke up and went to the door lazily only to be pushed over by two large Mabari hounds Barkspawn and Lady, both Alistair's and Krystal's hounds giving Alistair kisses as if they have not seen him in a very long time. Krystal left her Mabari behind because she was expecting a litter of small pups soon, which had just been born a week earlier. Alistair grumbled loudly to get both hounds off him "Come on you two I was sleeping for once go pester Eamon or Zevran."

 

 Both hounds turned their head and began barking at Alistair as if they were warning him.

 

"Alright that is enough you two; lead the way to what it seems to have you both so worked up."

 

Alistair followed both dogs around the entire castle before they came to a halt near a door that no one ever goes into besides his wife.

 

 "There nothing in there to look at, Krystal isn’t here you two, if she was I would know long before now."

 

 Little did Alistair know that Krystal was indeed there and had left Vigil keep, explaining she needed to return home for a brief stay to gather a few things she required. No one really could stop her even if they tired. In fact she would have given anyone a flogging personally if someone had tried. She told Varel to expect her to return soon and if she had not done so in five days time to send word to the king to apprise him of the situation. She grumbled under her breath trying to keep hidden as she heard Alistair, Barkspawn and Lady to leave. Once gone she sighed a light sigh of relief that finally they had left.

 

 "Makers breath, I am glad he didn’t open that door” she whispered to herself.

 

 She went and gathered a few things she had stored in a chest that she had forgotten to grab when leaving for Vigil’s Keep. She pulled out her list and only needed two more things to grab and one of them being in Alistair and her bedroom.  She had to wait till he was at court and then she would sneak in to their room. Pulling out the chair, she sat down with her sack next to her and pulled out some cheese and bread to nibble on. Sitting back against the chair and sighed deeply as she rubbed her belly with a soft smile.

 

 "Do not fear my little ones, soon you will feel your father's hands" she whispered softly.

 

She returned to eating the cheese and bread silently while taking her flask filled with water and drank from it. It would be a long wait till everyone was asleep and nodded off in the chair she was sitting in.


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited for the time being till it is please work with it :) Been thinking of other things to add to it but you know how writers block gose lol

Krystal slept in the chair off and on threw out the night awakeing at every signle sound that was made near the room she remained in, ever so offten she would rub her belly to keep the babys content inside her belly knowing it seem to relax her belly muscles while they kicked so offten, she smiled and moved over to the small sofa in the conner of the room and  fell back to sleep after a small snack of cheese and bread. she was rather how ever surpised Alistair did't sence her, it was't like him but she knew he was ingoreing it for the most part sence they really never parted from each other for a long period of time before the longest they have ever been alway was a week not four months she hated this sneaking around in her own home none the less. while she slept she begain to have terrable dreams of her baby's being born looking like darkspawn genlocks, she woke up breathing havely while coverd in sweat as she could't take it anylonger she coverd her face in sobs after her dream she bagain to freak out even worst then they day she had her first darkspawn dream. she shook her head and got to her feet as she walked over and gatherd her pack and carrie it with her as she looked at the door takeing a deep breath in as she let out a deep sigh. while whispering to herself as she "I gotta find wynne I hope she is still here, I know we gave her a room on the third floor, decent size room with muiltble side rooms connecting to it." she made up her mind and moved her hand to the latch on the door as she opend it and peeked out side to see if anyone was around before snuffing out the candle and shutting the door silently behind her as she left the room, and made her way threw the castle slowly and ever so offten ducking to hide from a servents as she travaled threw, makeing her way to the third floor she noticed a formler smell and inhalled deeply the smell of Sweet lavander rose oils as she quickly refocused as sweat coverd her face and her body was clamly to the touch, she finely makeing it to Wynne's room and rap the door a few light times before she heard Wynne's voice comeing from inside saying "Come in." Wynne though it might have been another servent as she spoke "put it over there on the table dear." before looking up in shock as her mouth opend and closed like a fish would out of water a few moments before regaining her composure and arching a brow before speaking "Krystal what in the Maker's name are you doing here??" she questioned with a disbelive frown, Krystal spoke softly, Wyn..ne she cryed softly as she drop her bag on the floor and rushed to Wynne and cryed as they enbraced each other. Wynne held Krystal closed to her as she wiped the tears away "Dear child what brings you home when your duty calls "I had to Wynne" she choked out while in sobs "I had a horrable dream, it felt so real Wynne, I am scared.." she said while Wynne usherd her to a couch to have a seat as she spoke, "dear child dreams will always be dreams and If you would like I will have a look and see to help put your mind at ease." Krystal could only nod her head yes to Wynne as the elderly mage gave a soft smile to her "Once you have claim down I will check but with you worked up so much it is not good for your baby's dear." Krystal sighed softly as she nodded her head takeing a few deep breaths in before exhalling out. "I Know it's not good to worry I am just so scared beyond anything I have ever felt after all this time No one knows I am here besides you wynne and  Varel but he only knows I forgot to grab a few things in wich i require, How did Alistair take the um news?" she asked while she took her armor off, Wynne smiled softly to Krystal before helping Krystal lay down on the softa "well dear he took the news as you subspected he would, he tryed to leave the castle but Leilana and Zevran both locked him down fast enough before I blinked and I though you told Fergus you was haveing twins? Alistair is fine tho dear he misses you terrbly Fergus and Him I guess decided to get drunk, Fergus looked like he was trying to catch something in his mouth if I dare say so."  Krystal eyes widen as she looked at Wynne who was now starting to examing Krystal belly as Wynne's hands glowed a soft blue aura passing it over her belly area as she let a soft chuckle out  "Oh dear Krystal your baby's are fine, and they do not hold the taint but I am thinking they might be immuned to it possably. they are growing fast it's surpiseing sence it was't that long ago when I last checked on you." Krystal just layed there smileing at the news "Umm Wynne can I ask for a small favaor?"  Wynne tilted her head softly looking over Krystal smileing "please do not tell Alistair I am here... , if he knew he would drag me back to court and I am really not up to it yet, and I am heading back as soon as I can figure away to get Alistair out of our room for around hour, I guess i should stop by fergus room that is if he has stayed." Wynne just would listen to Krystal talk, Dear child your brother has stated but last seen heading to your's and Alistair's chambers, I asume to talk, but at this late he maybe in his room." Krystal just rolled her eyes knowning all to well what could have happen, Known them they most likely drank till they passed out. but it could't have been possable because her's and alistair hounds lead him to were she was hidding at that must have ment they woke him up out of his sleep. "Mmmm I wonder if Fergus is still in there." Krystal could't contain herself she busted into laughter and imagening the look upon her brother face as she came in and cough him doing something but turn out he was helping Alistair get dressed. Wynne gave a tilt of her head in amusment. Krystal regained her composure and smiled to Wynne "Sorry Wynne I had a funny immage of Alistair and Fergus pop in my head, only to notice my brother was only helping Alistair dress in something that looked rather strange even for him to were." Wynne could't help but let a chuckle out after hearing that. "Wynne how much longer do you think till it is time? So I can jugema and rush to get everything done at the Vigal keep, Alistair is going to be such a worry wort he fears for my saftly I know but I wish sometimes he would not be so overly protective, Anyways Wynne do you think you can pull Alistair away for 3 hours while I gather some of the things I need from my bedroom, Makers breath knows Alistair is wearing my necklace that he gave me when I joined the wardens. For the love of the maker Alistair snores louder then fergus I sware sometimes, Or is it a tie between the two I don't know anymore, Oh anyways the point i was makeing is neather one of them sleeps deep enough for me to sneak into the room without being noticed, expecaly when two large Marbial wardogs and they know my sceant plus Lady has her pups. so I will need a distraction Wynne can you help me?" Wynne smiled softly to Krystal before offering her a hand to help her sit up, "Of corse Krystal you and Alistair are like Children to me, How could I possable turn down such a request after all the time I traval with you and Alistair and saved the circle tower mages and many more, you of all people  woman who I at first had my dough who had proven to be a warrior beyond many nobles expectaly a female noble who did't care to get dirty or fancyed up just to prove you are among many who would fight for what is right nearther man or woman who would't." Krystal blushed as Wynne spoke onces she stoped talking for a moment and then looked over her with a smile. "Wynne?" she looked at her with a question in mind as Wynne nodded her head softly to Krystal who had a question for her. "Do you mind if I share your room tonight were I was hidding was my study but I fear mine and Alistairs marbial's may have smelt me because I heard them both barking and took him to were I was. I can't risk anyone seeing me not even my love not yet at lest."


End file.
